


【翻译】One Night Stands Are For Suckers

by liangdeyu



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M, 口交, 吸血
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 约定很简单：当他需要的时候Charley给他吸血，然后Jerry不杀他的妈妈，他的前女友，和其他任何他在乎的人。





	【翻译】One Night Stands Are For Suckers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Night Stands Are For Suckers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327890) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



约定很简单：当他需要的时候Charley给他吸血，然后Jerry不杀他的妈妈，他的前女友，和其他任何他在乎的人。

有时Jerry也带着Ed一起。那样很诡异，而且让他不愿细想；Jerry从他的脖子或胸口或手腕处吸血，接着Ed从Jerry那儿啜饮。每当此时Ed都残忍地拼命握紧Jerry的手臂，像是离开了那些之后从他而来的稀释的混合血液他就会死。 Charley不忍直视。

他和Ed已经达成某种程度上的和解，他猜这就是他能要求的全部了。他过去彻底是个混蛋而且Ed证实了这点，在他们驱车回家的路上，那是Ed转变之后Jerry第一次让他们谈话。他尖叫完几乎痛哭流涕，倾囊吐露过去一年半中每一次Charley对他的伤害，到最后甚至连Jerry都似乎为Ed看起来那样情绪化而感到惊讶。Jerry把他拽回屋时他仍然声音嘶哑呼吸急促，而Charley站在Jerry的车道上，清楚地记住他最好的朋友是如何从慢慢长出的尖牙间号叫着诅咒。

Jerry回身出来后什么也没说。他只是搂住Charley的肩膀带他进门，带他上楼。

那一夜只有他和Jerry。考虑到所有的情况，Jerry吸血时有种古怪的温和，一路吻上他的胳膊，润湿牙齿尽量咬得不痛。他冷淡地想，他确定没有人曾享受过这种待遇。

也许是Ed要Jerry好好待他，即使他恨他。也许Jerry只是太愉悦Charley乖乖地被恐吓，变成一只水瓶被啪地关进他们所在的牢笼 。

他总是太漫不经心以至于编不出更多理由。重要的是他在乎的人们都很安全，因为他是拉斯维加斯最新的献血者。

“我很好。”某些早上他母亲问他为何如此面色苍白时他坚持道。

噩梦，恶心，头疼——都被他用来解释自己的脚步虚浮和目光呆滞。头两周他大概喝光了自己余生的水，同时发现自己在网上搜索写给刚刚献过血的人的小窍门。

他开始吃含铁量高的食物。他不知道这是为了血液健康还是为了让身体缺血时保持运转，总之他都这么做了。

（无论如何，他发誓当他开始几乎每天都吃红肉之后，Jerry的嘴对他更加流连忘返了。）

自从他开始特意丰富自己的血量之后Jerry变得有些……

呃，基。

所有那些为咬做准备的吻已经有点基了，但是现在他基出新高度。以前从来不是“横陈在床上，衬衫掀起，落在腹部的亲吻一路滑下他的臀部”的那么基。大概除非Jerry想要从他大腿内侧的动脉饮血才能更基，而且那似乎不是完全没可能，因为是Jerry自己这么说的，用那种“也许不全是玩笑”的玩笑语气。

最糟糕的是他不感觉糟糕。就像是，他不介意这样。他有点喜欢这样。他绝对不是同性恋而且他的蠢样总是在Jerry喝完时就消散了，所以这样没问题。

今晚的问题是Jerry不常去那么遥远的南边，加上从个人经验来看他知道自己屁股上那一口他咬得不够大也不够深，位置也不太对，流不出Jerry需要的那些血。所以Jerry现在手放在Charley的大腿上吮吸着他的屁股，所以Charley的蠢样还在持续，还有，啊……有个问题。

Jerry在舔弄那个伤口来让它愈合， Charley喘着粗气，为自己皮肤上舌头的触感微微扭动。Jerry再次咬了下去开始吸血，这一口位置高了一点，更接近他身上湿软的某处而不是他的髋骨，Charley的手指在床单中抽搐。

现实点说，在他的原始本能和一切之下，他应该害怕Jerry离他的内脏如此之近。就算他能轻易撕开他的肚子他也不会惊讶，就算他一时兴起就决定这么做他也不会太惊讶。

依然现实地说，即使他想他也阻止不了他，所以……他寄希望于无视脊柱中流窜的焦虑，把自己的内心蜷缩成球。

Jerry过快地开始舔合那新的咬痕。

Charley坐起来想问他喝饱了没，但是一只长着长指甲的手按上他的胸口迫使他躺回床上。看来没有。

猛然移动无益于他的头晕。他觉得他感觉到Jerry的手滑到他的腰带上，接着解开了他的腰带扣和他的裤扣和他的拉链。但是他太晕眩了他也许感觉错了。

等下，没错。Jerry的嘴从他的屁股往下向内移动，他的鼻头蹭过他的小腹穿过他的耻毛。他很确定那件关于他裤子的事刚刚发生了。

“老兄，”他低声道。

Jerry没说话，只是抬起他的臀部来从他的大腿上脱掉他的牛仔裤和内裤，然后挪动Charley的腿一把扒掉它们就好像他根本没有重量。

“老兄，”他再次低声道。

Jerry从他的腿间向上看着他，一边用嘴唇擦上Charley分身的底部。他水光潋滟的张着嘴，但是在黑暗中看不到他嘴里是否有鲜血或唾液。

“你不能咬那儿。”他喃喃道。

Jerry大笑，而且在那儿感觉到他的呼吸实在怪异。上帝啊，这一切都很怪异。他知道Jerry还没有吸走够使他意识混沌的那么多血，那为什么他还是感觉如此昏沉和疲惫？

Jerry的嘴继续移动。他大概应该惊恐万状，特别是当Jerry含入并毫不含蓄地用尖牙磨蹭着他的分身时。这本该代表很多问题，真的：下流，危害健康，字面意义上的恐怖，因为他的分身一直被全方位接触，更不用说事实上这是他第一次被口交，还是被一个吸血鬼口交。

Jerry是有保护意识的，他尽量用嘴唇包住牙齿开始吮吸头部并一路滑下。Charley仍能感觉到他尖牙的痕迹，这一点带给他的超乎寻常的压力使他再次扭动，但是Jerry的手稳稳地抓着他的屁股，甚至在这种状态下，他知道试图挺身索要更多也许会导致极坏的结果。

在Jerry一次性将他的大部分含入口中时，房间里的某个人呜咽了一声“操”。Jerry放松着把尖牙收回一些，现在他能恰当地包住他的牙齿了。发出呜咽的那个人， Charley迟钝地意识到这人就是他自己，在Jerry完全吞下他时再度呜咽出声。

他的手放在Jerry头上，手指插进他的头发里。他不知道是Jerry把它们放在那儿的还是他自己放的。无论如何，Jerry放任他把他的头发缠绕在指间拉扯，绝望地想让Jerry给他更多。

他扭过头尽力把脸压进Jerry的枕头里。感觉上一切都迷蒙不清如梦似幻，他的妈妈就在隔壁，所以也许他应该努力不要叫得像他以为的那么大声。

“耶稣他妈的基督啊。”他含糊道，声音被枕头蒙住但依然清晰可闻。他以前从来没有过这种感觉。这太过了。他不知道竟能有这般感觉。

Jerry坐起身调整Charley环绕他脑袋的大腿的位置。当Charley湿润的、硬到发痛的分身落回他的腹部时他发出的声音饱含痛苦因为上帝啊，他没意识到他已经这么接近了。

当Jerry的牙齿没入他的大腿时他呻吟出声，这是截至目前，也许是有生以来他发出的最大的声音，因为他现在在性唤起和肾上腺素的作用下兴奋至极，这点轻微的刺痛只能为他小腹中的炙热助兴。

Jerry也低沉而大声地呻吟出来，这声响直洒进他的血管如同在替代Jerry口中吸出的鲜血 。他握紧了Charley的臀瓣，好像他才是正在被服务的那个人。即使他注意着偏转指尖的角度不戳破Charley的皮肤，他用力之大仍然足够在松手后立刻留下淤青。

俯视Jerry是个错误：他沉浸在极乐中闭着眼睛，无时无刻不慵懒地缓慢地陷在床里动情，Charley必然不能更为明显地性奋了。当Charley看过去时他的手再次开始漫游，一只滑下他的臀部更好地支撑住他，另一只移到他的大腿外侧将它按向他的嘴。

Jerry的嘴在他大腿里的痛觉之上缓缓移动。他似乎不是不渴望，因为哇哦，他握住他腿的方式就像那是世界上最宝贵的东西。因此可见他极度渴望这个。就好像他即使只错过一滴也会死去那样，用嘴巴封住伤口并守护着它。

Jerry发现了他的凝视。

“我能尝出你的感受，你知道吗？” Jerry含混地说，勉强在舌头上充满Charley的血液时发出声音。

他大腿上的咬痕在滴血，但是Jerry确保他的舌头用几次压平的舔舐接住了它们。

“操，你真棒，孩子。”

Charley不确定他打算说第二句话，因为那句话像个附加物而且甚至比第一句话还要破碎，但是他也不太能好好说话来取笑他，所以随便啦。

“操。” Charley同意道，同时终于在绞扭床单之外给自己的手找了件事做。他想都没想，在他仍被Jerry的嘴滑蹭时一把握住并开始爱抚自己。

Jerry向上瞪他，好像他不该这么做一样，但是他也同时瞳孔扩大，Charley怀疑他不会停下吸血就为了延迟他的射精。他狠狠吮吸，重到Charley 能感觉到血管里的抽力，他流出的血已经超过身体可承受的量了。这一认知使得Charley握住自己的拳头撸动得更快了，因为基督啊，他不能支持更久了，而且他不知道一旦他在一分钟以内没用了之后Jerry还会不会让他达到高潮。

因为Jerry的脑袋在他双腿之间，尖牙插进他的大腿里，所以他没办法像他希望的那样弓起腰胯，但是他能曲起空闲那条腿搭上Jerry的肩膀，这么一来既能把Jerry压向他的大腿又能感觉好像占据了优势，所以他就这么做了。

这样他也不能再看着Jerry了。他的臀部更用力地抵着床垫，有那么一秒钟，这让Charley想象着Jerry正在操他。他一定很擅长这个，他活得够久来学会一切，而且他每次让Charley过来给他吸食时都让Charley硬了。加上Charley确定他听到从对方那儿传来的声音不意味着痛苦。

那个想象——关于Jerry按下他的肩膀压住他并且从他背后操他，关于Jerry用分身刺入他以及诉说他感觉多棒因为棒的让他情不自禁——那个想象做到了。

他射在自己的肚子上，Jerry的床上也有一点，因为他努力地至少保持礼貌不要射向Jerry仍然黏在他皮肤上的那个方向。他内心某个理性的部分也确信如果他把精液弄进他头发里Jerry会杀了他。所以，就是这样了。

他一直握着他的分身直到安然结束，Jerry开始舔合他的伤口。Charley在贫血和高潮的余韵造成的朦胧中注意到这点只因为Jerry放在他身下的手滑回他的胯部，再次将他完全压在床上然后紧握，这使得他的意识回归了一点点。

他放开自己，让它和他的脑袋都自然落下。它因为Jerry的唾液和一些精液有点黏糊糊的，但是无所谓，他稍后就去清洗。

Jerry坐起来跪在他的双腿之间，一样呼吸粗重，因为新鲜血液脸色发红。他看起来几乎是个人类。

他的牛仔裤上也有一块湿迹，Charley以为那只是前液，直到Charley屁股上那只手移过去，然后他压抑了一个战栗。

Charley嘴里发干。

“你有没有——神啊，你有没有射精?” 他重重吐息，声音仍旧喑哑。

Jerry对他露齿而笑。他的牙齿被血染成红色，那本该使Charley紧张，如果他没有被跪在他大腿之间分身直立的Jerry干扰的话。

“像我说的那样，”他叹息道，作为一个刚刚在无接触状态下高潮的人听起来过于满意了，“你很棒。”

“我不是基佬。” Charley咕哝道。Jerry这次可能吸走太多血了，他从来没有这么接近昏迷。事实上——尽兴的高潮大概没在帮忙，但是无所谓啦。

Jerry哼了一声用手背擦了擦嘴。

“我没说你是基佬。”

Charley没再说话。要是你的老二被一个吸血鬼老兄吸过这事儿不基的话，无所谓啦。

Jerry去浴室脱他的裤子。这让Charley有点感觉自己被用完扔，但是说真的，如果他看见Jerry巨大的湿哒哒的老二， 他不知道他能不能控制自己不留下长期性心理创伤。他还在消化过去十分钟里发生的事，谁知道那种意象会对他现在脆弱的意识造成什么影响。

他尽量把七零八落的自己收拾起来拼好。他的裤子和内裤在地板上，刚好提醒他Jerry是怎么毫不犹豫地把它们扒掉的，体内剩余的血液直涌上头，他蓦然脸红。

Charley拉上拉链时Jerry穿着一条干净的四角裤回来了。感觉像他们刚搞过一夜情一样怪异，其实那既不是通宵也不是他第一次过来让Jerry进食。不过以前从没发生过那件事，不管Jerry一直以来的过多接触让他蹦出何等的蠢样。

他只是站在门口以手示意他的走廊。

“要是走得动路，你可以离开。”

这话听起来略微有点像威胁，但是Charley设法成功用颤抖的双腿保持平衡直到走下他的楼梯，回到他自己的门廊。

一旦他感觉Jerry不再看着他，他踉跄一步坐倒在地。

……这事儿不能再有下次了。


End file.
